total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Gets Burned!
Quotes Julian writes up a Chart Julian: Woo hoo! This is the farthest I've ever been on Total Drama since my debut in 2012! Hmmm... if I can pick off the remaining idiots off, I should write a chart to improve my odds of winning. Where to start? Let's see, Mandii is a slut, now she is secretly fucking Augustus and I want her to go now, same with Lewis because he's such a fucking bully. 30 minutes later... Julian: I don't know where to put Jessie, but I'll have that bitch as a wildcard, and finished! I should hide this under my pillow so no jerk can find it. Jessie's Shocking Surprise Jessie: I just don't get it, I want to lose 3lbs and these chocolate bars Julian gave me has already made me gain 6lbs! Chaim: Uh Jess, my dad who is a doctor told me that those bars Julian gave you to help you lose 3lbs don't actually lose weight, they actually make you gain weight. Jessie: What the... (screams) FUCK!!!!! 5 minutes later... (Jessie enters the house, throws her shoes violently and marches to her room and opens her Burn Book) Jessie: (writes in Burn Book) This asshole is meanest (bleep) I have ever met. Do not trust this loser, this person is a massive fugly PRICK! (cuts a picture of herself and glues it in the book) Reporting the Burn Book Jessie: (cries) I found this in the boy's locker room. Principal Kennedy: Wow Jess, this is bad. Drika Omatsuri is a... Jessie: Fat whore. (cries) Principal Kennedy: I might go and get some of your friends. 15 minutes later... Principal Kennedy: Barbara, Frieda, any of you girls know about the Burn Book? Barbara: Jessie totally made that book. Principal Kennedy: Really? If Miss Yoshida really made this book, then why did she refer to herself as 'a massive fugly prick'? Frieda: Oh my, now you've mentioned it, I think Julian really did this. Massive Fight in the Hallway (Jessie whistles while throwing papers down the hallway) (Bell rings) Heidi: (picks up a paper, reads) Heidi Jeers-Brown made out with a hotdog? That was one time! Tyne: Tyne Falbot has a huge ass!? Who would write that about me!? Tina: Who wouldn't write that about you? Tyne: Grrrr.... (attacks Tina) Danton: Oh cool, Mandii Deltra had sex with Augustus Johnson, and so did Barbara Morinah! Sandii: You little slut! Mandii: You're the slut!! (Mandii and Sandii fight each other) Dick: Riley Reynolds, dyke. Riley: Oh how fucking original, guess what it says about you. Dick: Too gay to function? Even his name says so!? What the fuck!!? Diego: Diego Silva is a big, soft prick? How could someone say this about me? Ciara: You did this! Cleo: But I didn't write it! Jennifer Cameron: Why would I do such thing? Mrs Santarelli: Principal Kennedy, the 11th and 12th graders have gone wild in the hallways. Principal Kennedy: Shit, let me handle this. Morinah and Kane, please stay right here and don't touch my shit. Frieda: Ok sir. Principal Kennedy: Ok, what's going on? (Byron kicks Principal Kennedy in the head) Principal Kennedy: Oh hell no, I did NOT graduate Stanford for this. Augustus: Don't worry sir, I'll calm those girls down. Principal Kennedy: Augustus Johnson, step away from those girls. (Augustus screams and runs) Principal Kennedy: Looks like I'll have to do this. (smashes the glass and rings the fire alarm) Tinye: (screams) My hair! Caitlin: My make up! Tina: My boobs are becoming transparent! Principal Kennedy: ALL JUNIOR AND SENIOR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM IMMEDIATELY!! IMMEDIATELY!!! Julian is in Trouble Principal Kennedy: Welcome Juniors and Seniors, today I have found a Burn Book, containing negative comments about everyone. Now whoever did this will get detention for the rest of the school year. Jessie: Principal Kennedy, I think I know who did this. Principal Kennedy: Who? Jessie: It was Julian Frasier. I found this chart about the elimination on TD Ultimate Challenge that I found in his textbooks. Also in the Burn Book, he called Jocelyn a washed-up skank. (everyone gasps) Jocelyn: You called me a skank!? Screw you, Julian! Jarrod: You drew a tail on me? Wow Julian, just wow! Augustus: I'm an asshole, with a shit on my head!? Well, fuck you Julian! Principal Kennedy: Julian Frasier, you will be spending the rest of the school year in detention. Everyone else is dismissed. Trivia * This is based off on what happened in this episode: http://total-drama-ultimate-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Is_it_Hot_in_Here_or_Just_Me * This is also based off a couple of scenes from the 2004 film, Mean Girls. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 8